Noite de tempestades
by AshleyFran
Summary: SHORT-FIC: Em uma noite de tempestade, Isabella Swan se abriga numa lanchonete – a única ainda aberta àquela noite – que por ironia do destino foi a mesma que há meses atrás terminou seu namoro de anos. Ela conhece Edward Cullen dono da Lanchonete com qual tem uma noite bem prazerosa e como tudo tem consequência, não poderia ser diferente com os dois amantes.
1. Prólogo

**Nova O/s para vocês. Essa é um pouquinho maior que as outras.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Me desculpe mesmo... – Deixei a frase vaga esperando que ela se apresentasse.

- Tudo certo, mesmo. – Ela sorriu mais ainda, e caminhou em minha direção. – Acho que consegui salvar um pouco minha blusa. – Ela olhou para baixo analisando a mancha mais escura. – Ou quase. – Mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou.

- Posso te pagar outra... – Cocei a cabeça, e sorri torto. – Claro, se você me passar seu telefone, e me disser seu nome, marcamos de ir comprar.

- Não precisa. – Suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas. – E eu me chamo, Isabella Swan, ou só Bella mesmo. – Mordeu o lábio inferior novamente.

* * *

**Será dividida em partes 3 partes: POV Narrador, POV Edward e POV Bella.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Parte I: POV Narrador

**Como vocês estão? Prontos para a primeira parte? Vamos lá, boa leitura**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

******Parte I – **POV Narrador

O tempo nublado não era nenhuma novidade para os moradores de Forks.

Isabella Swan praticamente corria pelas ruas encharcadas do centro da cidade procurando por um taxi ou qualquer outro lugar que a mantivesse longe da chuva. Ela se recordava ter visto a previsão do tempo está manhã e segundo o noticiário local o dia seria nublado e ao entardecer cairia uma forte chuva, mas nada comparado com o que estava prestes a acontecer. Bella, como prefere ser chamada se arrependeu amargamente por não ter posto um traje pesado o suficiente para mantê-la aquecida. Também, como poderia adivinhar que sua entrevista de emprego demoraria o dobro do tempo que imaginara? Olhou o céu e constatou que em questão de minutos a chuva caia.

Apressou o passo e de longe avistou uma única lanchonete aberta. Apesar de não ser tarde, grande parte dos estabelecimentos estavam fechados e as ruas desertas.

Um estrondo ocorreu no céu acompanhado de um clarão. Trovões! Sua fobia a trovões a fez correr imediatamente para lanchonete. Sentiu as pequenas gotículas de chuva tocando o seu rosto suavemente, trazendo certa refrescância.

Antes de entrar Bella não deixou de observar que aquele era o mesmo lugar cujo meses atrás havia terminado o seu relacionamento de um ano e meio.

A lanchonete se encontrava vazia, a não ser por um único homem que estava atrás do caixa com um semblante cansado de como quem trabalha o dia inteiro e senta pela primeira vez para descansar.

Bella não o notou de início, primeiramente porque sua mente era invadida por flashes da noite que terminou com Mike Newton, e segundo porque a forte chuva dava motivos o bastante para se preocupar em como voltar para casa.

Ela suspirou com pesar, e foi se sentar na última mesinha bem no canto do lado esquerdo. Não demorou muito para que Rosalie Hale se deslocasse da cozinha e viesse atender Isabella com a mesma cara emburrada de sempre.

Bella não sabia o que pedir, na verdade estava sem fome só estava ali para fugir da chuva. Então, optou somente por uma Coca. Rosalie assentiu e se dirigiu em direção ao freezer, mas antes de completar o percurso foi barrada por Edward que lhe disse para ir atender ao telefone, era Emmett, que teve a cara de pau de pedir o seu irmão para que liberasse sua cunhada mais cedo para que eles aproveitassem mais a noite. Edward não prometeu nada, mas disse que dependendo do movimento Rosalie encerraria o expediente mais cedo.

Antes de ir, Rosalie pediu a Edward que levasse o pedido até Bella, ele apenas assentiu e foi buscar o refrigerante.

- Seu pedido, senhorita. Deseja mais alguma coisa? – sua voz soou mais falha do que pretendia. E isso não passou despercebido por Bella que levantou a cabeça de imediato e deu de cara com o homem mais atraente que ela já tinha visto.

- Você! – pensou Bella, alto demais.

- Perdão, eu não entendi. – disse Edward pouco confuso. – Poderia repetir o que disse?

- Eu disse que... Por enquanto eu quero só a coca, obrigada. – ela disse da forma mais gentil que pode.

- Ok, se quiser mais alguma coisa é só chamar. – Edward disse quase que num sussurro.

_"Mas que diabos deu em mim para ter pensamentos assim, alto, e ainda por cima com um estranho!" _Pensou Bella. _"Isabella, Isabella... Acho que você está se transformando em uma tarada."_

Edward também se sentiu bastante atraído por Bella, afinal ela também não era nada má, dona de uma altura mediana, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, uma pele extremamente branca e olhos de um castanho lamacento, tal beleza digna de despertar a atenção de qualquer homem e sem contar a de algumas mulheres.

Era notável que Bella se sentira atraída por Edward, afinal quem não ficaria? Em sua cabeça maneiras de gerar situações inusitadas brincavam em sua mente. E como seu corpo desejava a realização de qualquer uma delas, pois ela tinha a total certeza de que valeria muito á pena conhecer ele melhor.

Bella se virou discretamente para o caixa e flagrou Edward a observando, quando percebeu o seu olhar, Edward fingiu estar mexendo em alguma coisa, ela notou suas bochechas corarem e as suas também se avermelharam levemente. Desviou o olhar do seu rosto diretamente para sua mão esquerda, ponto! Não havia nenhuma aliança, nem se quer um anelzinho da pureza! Ponto, ele não era compromissado!

Depois de algum tempo – leia-se segundos -, Edward voltou a encarar Bella, com um desejo íntimo de convidá-la para sai, mas se sentia intimidado. Geralmente ele não ficava assim, quando o assunto era mulheres, mas _aquela _era diferente.

No meio tempo em que Bella e Edward ficaram alternando olhares, a lanchonete aos poucos foi se enchendo, mas nem tanto, apenas um leve movimento. A chuva ainda não tinha parado, porém estava mais fraca.

* * *

**Ui, senti maior climão. O que irá acontecer? Apostas?**

**Ah, já ia esquecendo, O/s de minha autoria e da Gaby.**

**Beijo, e até a próxima.**


	3. Parte II: POV Bella

**Hey garotas. Está aí a segunda parte.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Parte II – POV Bella**

A chuva já estava estiando, mas não dava sinal algum de que iria parar, DROGA! Não queria ficar presa na lanchonete por muito tempo ou acabaria fazendo algo que eu poderia me arrepender.

Eu nunca fui de me envolver com estranhos, mas Edward o dono da lanchonete, – estava escrito no crachá de identificação dele – me deixou extremamente excitada, não que eu fosse uma maníaca por sexo, mas aquele homem másculo havia tocado na minha intimidade.

Nunca passou pela minha cabeça transar com um estranho, confesso até que acho isso baixo demais, mas esse homem estava me deixando tão louca a ponto de provocar espasmos em todo o meu corpo sem ter ao menos me tocado.

Hoje eu tinha tido uma entrevista de emprego, no consultório do Dr. Carter não fui contratada, mas também não me disseram não, ele só disse que me ligaria caso a antiga secretaria não voltasse – ela se demitiu alegando que precisava de férias prolongadas – mas no fundo eu sabia que ele não ligar, eles sempre diziam isso.

Olhei para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede e ele marcava 18h30min, já estava tarde por isso resolvi ir embora, uma pena, pois o fogo que eu estava sentindo não cessava muito menos a vergonha de chegar até Edward e puxar papo.

Me levantei e fui em direção ao caixa para pagar a coca, me distrai enquanto procurava minha carteira na bagunça que eu chamava de bolsa e acabei trombando com um alguém e fui jogada com força no chão.

Era impressionante o fato de como o destino é irônico, sério, com tantos homens para trombar em Forks tinha que ser logo ele? O que ele iria pensar de mim, que eu era uma completa desastrada – o que era verdade – e que nem senso de direção eu tinha?

- Me perdoe. – ele estendeu a mão para que eu levantasse no momento em que nossas mãos se encaixaram pequenas ondas de eletricidade passaram por elas e percorreram por todo o meu corpo – Eu estava distraído, me desculpe.

- Não tudo bem, tudo bem, só me ajude com isto. – eu disse meio ofegante, depois das estranhas sensações que eu senti quando eu estava em contato com a sua pele – A culpa foi minha, eu que estava distraída procurando minha carteira que nem prestei atenção, me desculpe.

- A culpa não foi sua, eu estou tão acostumado a servir mesas que... – ele parou de repente e olhou para minha blusa, notei um pouco de admiração passar por seus olhos, mas logo o espanto transpareceu sua face.

Olhei para a minha blusa procurando se tinha algo de errado em mim, e me deparei com uma macha enorme de café.

- Onde fica o banheiro? – eu perguntei aflita para ele, era a minha blusa preferida.

- Por aqui.

Ele pegou na minha mão e me conduziu em direção ao banheiro, não pude deixar de notar que os pequenos espasmos que era como pequenos fios de eletricidade percorrendo todo o seu corpo novamente estavam presentes com o contato das nossas peles.

Os dois banheiros estavam trancados; tanto masculino quanto o feminino. Bati na porta e uma pessoa resmungou alguma coisa inteligível demais para se entender.

Quando eu já estava quase entrando em completo desespero Edward teve uma idéia incrível, e eu estava salva pelo gongo!

- Mas é claro! Como não pensei nisto antes! – ele fez uma cara estranha, como se tivesse percebido uma coisa óbvia demais. – A minha casa é logo aqui em cima, e a boa noticia é que tem um banheiro e te garanto que estará vazio. – ele sorriu amarelo. – Se você não se importar é claro.

- Se você não ligar de uma estranha "invadir" a sua casa, tudo bem.

- Não, não mesmo. – ele sorriu pra mim – Na verdade, é quase que uma honra para mim, e inclusive a minha casa, receber uma "estranha" como você.

Eu corei.

- Se é um elogio eu agradeço, mas eu realmente adoro esta blusa e se você não se importa, podemos ir lá pra cima então?

- É claro, mas antes me deixe avisar as garotas que eu estou subindo – ele foi até uma garota loura e bastante bonita, a mesma que tinha me atendido quando eu cheguei, e disse algo a ela que eu não consegui ouvir e ela somente assentiu.

Subimos as escadas que dava ao segundo andar, onde ficava a casa de Edward.

Surpreendi-me com a organização da sua casa, pelo o que eu deduzi ele morava sozinho, e homens morando sozinho geralmente não resultavam em limpeza e organização.

Edward me mostrou onde ficava o banheiro assenti sem dizer nada e soltei as nossas mãos, confesso que senti falta do contato de nossas peles.

- Vou ficar aqui. Você tem tudo o que precisa lá, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Ok. – segui para o banheiro e senti seu olhar em mim durante todo o trajeto.

Meu Deus, esse homem estava me deixando louca, tão louca a ponto de tirar toda a minha insanidade. E o pior de tudo é que a situação em que nós nos encontrávamos não era nada favorecedora, eu e ele sozinhos em uma casa.

Inclinei-me sobre a pia de uma maneira que facilitava ainda mais eu lavar a minha blusa, fiquei um bom tempo tentando tirar a mancha e por fim consegui, não totalmente, mas nada que uma passada na lavanderia não resolvesse.

Abri a porta do banheiro e me deparei com Edward na sala, ele parecia tenso.

Notei que ele me olhava como antes, seus olhos transbordavam de puro desejo, senti minha intimidade umedecer. Eu não sabia se achava graça da situação ou se deveria me envergonhar, só sei que seu olhar me agradava.

- Me desculpe mesmo... – ele não terminou de falar, deixando a frase vaga como se esperasse alguma coisa.

- Tudo certo, mesmo. – ele sorriu mais ainda, e caminhei em sua direção – Acho que consegui salvar um pouco minha blusa. – olhou para baixo analisando a mancha mais escura. – Ou quase. – mordi o lábio inferior e o encarei.

- Posso te pagar outra... – ele disse enquanto coçava a cabeça e sorria torto de um jeito bem desajeitado. – Claro, se você me passar seu telefone, e me disser seu nome, marcamos de ir comprar.

- Não precisa. – senti minhas bochechas salpicarem. – E eu me chamo, Isabella Swan, ou só Bella mesmo. – novamente mordi o meu lábio inferior.

- Tudo bem, mas eu realmente sinto muito pela sua blusa – ele disse enquanto estendia a mão, em um gesto de cumprimento. – Eu sou Edward, Edward Cullen.

- É eu sei – eu disse de imediato, mas logo tratei de concertar a frase. – Quer dizer, esta escrito no seu crachá de identificação. – ele sorriu torto.

Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, os olhares de Edward se alternavam entre meus olhos e meus seios. Eu sentia a umidificação em meu sexo se espalhando.

Esbarrei em um tipo de luminária, que ficava na sala de Edward e quase como reflexo eu e ele nos abaixamos ao mesmo tempo, tal gesto fez com que nossos corpos se chocassem ele envolveu os braços ao meu redor evitando que eu tomasse um belo tombo.

Nossos corpos estavam tão próximos que pude sentir sua ereção roçando em minha intimidade, e nossas bocas a cada vez mais se aproximando uma da outra, minha boca ansiava por um beijo dele, eu estava esperando alguma iniciativa vinda dele, mas estava demorando demais, então eu o beijei.

Os lábios de Edward mais pareciam plumas me acariciando, mas ao mesmo tempo ferozes tomados de puro desejo.

Ele passava as mãos pelo meu corpo, não parando em lugar nenhum. A sensação do contato de sua pele com a minha mesmo que ainda mínima – pelo empecilho que é a roupa – era indescritível e seus pequenos gemidos abafados pelo beijo, me deixava mais quente ainda. Quebrei o beijo para podermos respirar. Edward não abandonou minha pele, e continuou sua pequena tortura dando beijos molhados e mordidas, com certeza ficaria marca depois, em meu pescoço. Segurou firme em minha cintura roçando sua ereção em meu sexo, quando voltou a me beijar, abafando um gemido alto por nós dois. Continuamos aquela fricção gostosa e o beijo tornou-se mais urgente. Arranhei-o por cima da camisa levantando meu quadril. Gememos juntos. Eu estava terrivelmente excitada e ele também. Minhas mãos voaram para sua camisa tentando abrir os botões. Consegui abrir dois, depois de um tempo tentando. Edward afastou-se de mim arrancando-a. Ainda deitada passei a mão naquele peito, descendo pelos seis gominhos. Senti sua pele arrepiar e sorri. Ajoelhei-me no sofá, fazendo-o deitar, aproximei-me dando pequenos beijos em seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço – onde dei um belo chupão – e finalmente seu peito e abdômen. Percorri minha língua por sua barriga dando atenção aos mamilos e gominhos, onde mordi, beijei e chupei. Edward gemia descontroladamente e eu sorri subindo até sua boca novamente.

Sua língua abriu espaço pela minha boca, dando inicio a mais um beijo quente e cheio de luxúria. Ele vasculhou a minha boca inteira, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por todo o meu corpo.

Eu era tomada por um tesão louco que julgo nunca ter sentido igual em toda a minha vida, dos tantos homens que eu transei não igualavam a agilidade de Edward, e olha que estávamos apenas nas preliminares.

Encarreguei-me de abrir o zíper da sua calça, tirando-a e o deixando só de cueca. Ele usava uma boxer preta, mas não me deixou tirá-la.

- Estou meio em desvantagem aqui não? Eu estou quase nu e você tem mais algumas peças pra tirar. – olhou para minha calça jeans preta sugestivo, subindo ao meu sutiã. Suas mãos foram para o botão do meu jeans e eu o ajudei a tirar levantando os quadris. Ele me beijou suavemente, levando delicadamente seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Sugou vagarosamente meus lábios, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas acariciando, até que eu estivesse sentada em seu colo, só de calcinha, já que o sutiã ele tirou no processo.

- Vamos para um lugar mais confortável, sim? – apenas assenti. Circundei-o com braços e pernas, enquanto ele me carregava pela casa, imagino eu, para um quarto. Seu quarto.

Eu olhava tudo admirada. Como um homem, e ainda solteiro, poderia ser tão organizado? Nem eu era assim! Ri do pensamento idiota. Mas em partes, era verdade. Meu quarto era uma "bagunça organizada". Senti falta do toque de Edward, ao me depositar na cama king-size. Ele se afastou procurando alguma coisa pelas gavetas e logo entrou por uma porta, que notei ser o banheiro.

Voltei minha atenção para a decoração do quarto, e me dei conta que era perfeito. Com cara de homem, mas não exagerado. A cama foi forrada com uma linda colcha dourada e preta, travesseiros e pequenas almofadas da mesma estampa e tecido. Tinha uma TV tela plana 42'' em frente à cama, com um aparelho de DVD e pude ver vários filmes na pequena prateleira. Voltei minha atenção para ele, quando senti o colchão afundar.

- Gostou? – perguntou, sorrindo genuinamente.

- É lindo, Edward.

- Obrigado. – pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos, me obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você tem certeza? – sabia a que ele se referia.

- Absoluta. – ele sorriu, diminuindo a distância entre nossos lábios, sua língua invadindo minha boca. Nossas línguas lutavam, nossos gemidos era o único som do quarto. Ele nos separou para respirar, mas sua boca não abandonou minha pele. Acomodei-me entre os travesseiros, dando mais acesso do meu corpo a Edward.

Sua boca seguiu avidamente até meu lóbulo, onde beijou delicadamente e começou a sussurrar:

- Eu te achei linda desde o primeiro momento que te vi na cafeteria, me desconcentrou no trabalho. – ele riu. – Isso nunca aconteceu comigo. – murmurou.

- Nem comigo.

- Eu não queria fazer nada, além disso... – sussurrou, antes de me beijar rudemente. Gemi alto, minhas mãos correndo por suas costas. Impulsionei meu corpo colando ao dele, gememos ao contato de nossas carnes. Estava enlouquecendo de desejo. Passei minhas pernas por volta da sua cintura o acomodando em mim, sentia a cabecinha do seu membro na minha entrada pulsante.

- Edward, por favor. – implorei. Com um único e hábil movimento, ele me penetrou até estar totalmente dentro de mim. Gememos em uníssono. Éramos o encaixe perfeito, como duas peças de um quebra cabeça que finalmente se encontraram. Descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e esperou alguns instantes até me acostumar com a invasão, rebolei sob ele e começou, com pequenos e rápidos movimentos de vai-e-vem. De vez em quando nos beijávamos na boca, em muitas ocasiões ele mordia meu pescoço e meu queixo, mas o melhor era quando beijava meus seios, aumentando a sensação de prazer por todo o meu corpo.

Ele tentava se controlar, eu percebia. Não queria que fosse rápido demais, nem violento. Mas era o que eu queria no momento. O desejo me consumia, e quanto mais eu tinha de Edward, mais queria dele. Senti que estava perto do orgasmo e ele também, comecei a me mover mais rápido. Abri os olhos, notando que ele tinha os olhos cerrados, e a boca entreaberta. _Lindo!_

As estocadas ficaram mais e mais fortes, quando nós dois estávamos prestes a gozar, Edward apertou minha bunda firmemente com uma mão, e com a outra me pegou pelo pescoço para aproximar-me e me beijou apaixonadamente. E então ele veio. O orgasmo... Meu corpo todo parecia ter sido desfeito em um milhão de pedaços e cada célula do meu corpo queimava e parecia a ponto de explodir. Mais uma estocada, e pude senti-lo derramar-se em mim. Seu líquido quente me invadia. Meu corpo relaxou mais e meu coração batia tão alto que eu podia, literalmente, ouvi-lo. Mais alguns segundos até ele cair do meu lado exausto, sua respiração estava pesada e todos meus pensamentos voltaram num segundo.

**Não usamos camisinha.** A emoção na hora foi tão grande, que agimos como dois adolescentes não tomando precauções. Agora era tarde para se arrepender. Uma emoção estranha tomou conta de mim e eu soube naquele momento que independente de ficar grávida ou não, queria que estivesse gerando um filho de Edward em meu ventre.

No momento em que bati os olhos em Edward, no fundo percebi que ele era diferente dos outros homens que passou na minha vida. Ele seria o homem da minha vida. Pode soar maluco, até por que nos conhecemos há algumas horas e tinha acabado de fazer amor... _Meu Deus, mas o que eu estava pensando?_ Havíamos feito somente sexo e mais nada. Eu não poderia exigir dele nem mesmo uma ligação no dia seguinte.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo. Arrepiei-me da cabeça aos pés. Não poderia falar pra ele como me sentia, não ainda.

- Não usamos... – minha voz falhou humilhantemente. Limpei a garganta e completei: – Não usamos camisinha Edward. – desviei meus olhos para a parede do quarto, de repente, muito interessante.

- Eu sei. Só percebi quando estava à beira do orgasmo e não poderia... Não queria parar. – respirou fundo. – Bella. – me chamou docemente. Encarei suas orbes verdes, que pareciam ver dentro da minha alma.

- Sim?

- Eu sempre usei preservativo nas minhas outras relações. Estou limpo. Não tem com que se preocupar, ok?

- Eu também Edward. Amanhã eu tomo a pílula do dia seguinte. Não tem problema. – menti. Se eu tivesse que ficar grávida, ficaria. Nunca que abortaria, nem mesmo que seja apenas uma célula ainda, continua sendo uma vida. Uma criança minha e de Edward. Que eu criaria esse pequeno ser com muito amor e carinho. Pretendia não ver Edward, nunca mais. Sei que pra ele foi somente sexo casual e certamente ele não iria querer nada sério, muito menos uma criança a tiracolo.

Senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura me puxando mais para ele. Ajeitou-nos na cama e beijou meu pescoço. Eu poderia aproveitar meus últimos momentos com ele. Acomodei-me em seus braços e poucos minutos depois, adormeci.

* * *

**Tenso essa última parte. O que acharam? ****Reviews?**

**Beijo!**


	4. Parte III: POV Edward

**Como estão?**

**Preparadas para o pov do ed?**

**PS: **Deu para notar que a Bella é meio paranóica, e auto-suficiente. Ela é independente, e como não conhece muito bem nosso Edward, não sabe como ele é e como se sente em relação a ela. Vamos com calma, ok? Foi só uma transa que pode sim ter a consequência da gravidez.

**Conversamos mais lá embaixo.**

******Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Parte III – POV Edward**

- Mãe, eu já falei que vou amanhã. Não... Claro. Amanhã, às oito horas. Sem atraso! Vou ter que desligar, estão precisando de mim aqui. Também te amo. – desliguei o celular. Bela hora para Esme me ligar, quando eu nem ao menos conseguia parar de pensar na garota que acabei de conhecer, quem dirá me concentrar no que ela falava.

Fui atender a mesa do casal que tinha acabado de chegar. Era próxima da mesa dela... Meu Deus, que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Mulher alguma, prendeu minha atenção assim a ponto de tirar a minha concentração no trabalho, ou seja, onde for.

- Boa noite, o que desejam? – perguntei para o casal que estava sentado a minha frente.

- Eu vou querer um expresso, sem açúcar, por favor – ele se virou para a moça que estava com ele – Quer um também amor?

- Uhum – ela assentiu e se virou para mim – Vou querer também uma porção de batata frita.

- E um hambúrguer para mim, pode ser comum e refrigerante.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei, e eles balançaram a cabeça negativamente – Vocês vão querer os expressos agora?

- Sim – a garota sorriu e eu só assenti e sai para buscar o pedido dos dois.

Antes de pegar os expressos passei na cozinha e deixei os pedidos, sai em seguida indo a caminho da mesa quatro, para servir o casal, mas enquanto eu me dirigia a eles trombei com alguém no meio do caminho derramando todo o café.

Logo me dei conta que era a mesma garota que estava prendendo a minha atenção, mas que droga de sorte que eu tinha! Entre várias pessoas desta lanchonete eu tinha que derrubar logo ela?

- Me perdoe. – eu disse estendendo a mão e ajudando-a a levantar. No momento em que nossas mãos se tocaram, ondas de eletricidade percorreram por todo o meu corpo – Eu estava distraído, me desculpe.

- Não tudo bem, tudo bem, só me ajude com isto – ela disse meio... Ofegante, enquanto apontava para a blusa. – A culpa foi minha, eu que estava distraída procurando minha carteira que nem prestei atenção, me desculpe.

- A culpa não foi sua! – eu a interrompi. – Estou sempre tão acostumado a servir mesas que... – parei de repente quando baixei meu olhar para sua blusa e... Ela tinha belos seios. Mas não foi isso que prendeu minha atenção por muito tempo. Tinha uma macha enorme de café. Ela também olhou para blusa procurando algo errado e viu a macha.

- Onde fica o banheiro? – perguntou de imediato.

- Por aqui.

Peguei em sua mão, e a conduzi ao banheiro da lanchonete, os dois estavam trancados... Droga! Eu não poderia deixá-la neste estado, o café quente poderia queimá-la, sem contar que nas chances que esta blusa poderia ser sua preferida e como eu não tinha sorte, deveria ser.

- Mas é claro! Como não pensei nisto antes! – porque eu sou um tapado e cheio de tesão por essa mulher, não tem como pensar direito. – A minha casa é logo aqui em cima, e a boa noticia é que tem um banheiro e te garanto que estará vazio. – sorri de amarelo para ela, mas logo percebi que o que eu disse fora indiscreto demais, ela poderia se sentir ofendida e logo tratei de me expressar melhor. – Se você não se importar é claro.

- Se você não ligar de uma estranha "invadir" a sua casa, tudo bem.

- Não, não mesmo. – eu sorri – Na verdade, é quase que uma honra para mim e inclusive para minha casa receber "estranhas" como você. – ela corou.

- Se é um elogio eu agradeço, mas eu realmente adoro esta blusa e se você não se importa, podemos ir lá pra cima então?

Eu não disse? Boca maldita a minha. Pensei.

- É claro, mas antes me deixe avisar as garotas que eu estou subindo – fui até Rosalie.

- Rosalie, segure as pontas por um tempo aqui – eu disse a ela, que estava na cozinha – eu já volto.

Subimos as escadas que daria ao segundo andar, consequentemente, minha casa. Morava sozinho desde quando abri a lanchonete e não tenho ninguém só sexo sem compromisso, minha mãe pega sempre no meu pé por isso, vive dizendo que já estava na hora de arrumar alguém fixo, que queria netos, mas essa cobrança é só comigo. Tenho dois irmãos, Emmett e Alice. Todos comprometidos com Rosalie e Jasper, irmãos gêmeos e muito bonitos devo confessar. Tive um caso com Rosalie, mas coisa passageira, depois ela se apaixonou por Emmett e viramos amigos desde então e ela também trabalha comigo. Abri a porta para a garota passar e amostrei-lhe onde ficava o banheiro. Em todo o caminho ficamos em silêncio, ela assentiu sem dizer nada e afastou sua mão da minha que logo sentiu falta do contato de nossas peles.

- Vou ficar por aqui. Você tem tudo o que precisa lá, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Ok. – ela seguiu para o banheiro e a acompanhei com o olhar o trajeto. Olhei-a da cabeça aos pés, e me perdi numa certa parte depois das costas. Só o rebolado daquela mulher me fez ficar excitado. Deus, eu estou ficando louco! Ela nem me tocou e eu já fiquei duro só de olhar pra sua bunda, massageei-me por cima da calça para aliviar um pouco, se ela me visse agora, diria que eu sou um pervertido e fugiria pra longe de mim, ou não, poderia me ajudar a resolver meu "pequeno" problema. Balancei a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos. Que porra eu estou pensando? Faz nem uma hora que conheci a garota e já quero transar com ela? Tentei acalmar minha excitação, mas sempre me passava na mente aquela bundinha redonda e empinada, rebolando e me deixando mais duro.

Respirei fundo três vezes, fiquei pensando em coisas broxantes para tentar diminuir o volume aqui embaixo antes que ela voltasse. Ouvi o trinco da porta e olhei para a garota saindo com um papel toalha na mão tentando, a todo custo, secar a blusa, que ficava cada vez mais transparente e amostrava seu sutiã de renda. Ela pegou-me olhando, e deu um sorriso de lado, como se não soubesse se ficava encabulada ou achava graça da situação.

- Me desculpe mesmo... – deixei a frase vaga esperando que ela se apresentasse.

- Tudo certo, mesmo. – ela sorriu mais ainda, e caminhou em minha direção. – Acho que consegui salvar um pouco minha blusa. – ela olhou para baixo analisando a mancha mais escura. – Ou quase. – Mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou.

- Posso te pagar outra... – cocei a cabeça, e sorri torto. – Claro, se você me passar seu telefone, e me disser seu nome, marcamos de ir comprar.

- Não precisa. – suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas. – E eu me chamo Isabella Swan, ou só Bella mesmo. – mordeu o lábio inferior novamente enquanto estendia a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Tudo bem, mas eu realmente sinto muito pela sua blusa – falei apertando sua mão. – Eu sou Edward, Edward Cullen.

- É eu sei – falou rápido, ergui uma sobrancelha. – Quer dizer, esta escrito no seu crachá de identificação. – completou, e eu sorri torto.

Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, meus olhos alternavam entre seu rosto e seus seios. Estava cada vez mais difícil controlar minha ereção, bem visível. Ela andou em direção à porta, mas esbarrou na luminária da sala. Como reflexo, abaixamos ao mesmo tempo para salvar o objeto, nossos corpos se chocaram com o ato e segurei sua cintura para que não caísse. Nossas intimidades praticamente coladas. Separadas apenas pelo pano de nossas roupas. Seu rosto estava perigosamente perto do meu, e nosso hálito já se misturavam. Não sabia como reagir, poderia agir por impulso e perder minhas chances com ela, mas para minha surpresa ela me beijou.

O beijo de início era lento, com uma pitada de necessidade misturada com safadeza. Sua pele tão macia quanto branca, me lembrava algodão. Minhas mãos, brutas, passeavam por cada parte do seu corpo, desejando gravar cada milímetro. Seus gemidos, abafados pelo beijo, me deixavam louco fazendo meu membro latejar.

Ela suspendeu o beijo e puxou o ar ofegante, fiz o mesmo, mas não quebrei o contato com sua pele. Beijei o seu pescoço com a intenção de deixar marcas por ali, o que era quase considerado um pecado devido tamanha delicadeza. Pressionei-a contra meu corpo, tal atitude fez meu membro duro e volumoso roçar em seu sexo, ela soltou um gemido alto, nessa hora eu pensei que chegaria ao ápice.

Senti suas mãos desajeitadas tentando desabotoar minha camisa, não tive paciência e a arranquei do meu corpo. Eu já não aguentava mais de tanto tesão, eu precisava foder aquela vadia gostosa imediatamente, caso ao contrário meu membro explodiria dentro da calça.  
Bella se ajoelhou ficando frente a frente com o meu torso. Começando pelo meu rosto ela distribuiu beijos por todo meu peitoral dando mais atenção aos meus gominhos. Eu gemia incontrolavelmente alto. Ela abriu o zíper da minha calça me deixando apenas de cueca, tentou tira-la, mas eu não permiti.

- Estou meio em desvantagem aqui não? Eu estou quase nu e você tem mais algumas peças pra tirar. – olhei sugestivamente para sua calça preta, subindo para seu sutiã. Apressei-me em desabotoar sua calça. Beijei-a suavemente, sugando seus lábios macios de leve. Acariciei suas costas e aproveitando o caminho desabotoei o seu sutiã, deixando-a somente de calcinha sentada no meu colo.

- Vamos para um lugar mais confortável, sim? – eu a perguntei, ela apenas assentiu e circundou seus braços e pernas em meu corpo e a carreguei até o meu quarto.

Notei que ela observava o ambiente, a deitei na minha cama e fui procurar o preservativo.  
Não achei em nenhuma gaveta, mas lembrei que tinha algumas guardadas no armário do banheiro. Fui até lá e como esperado, encontrei.

Quando eu voltei para o quarto ela ainda o encarava, parecia estar surpresa com alguma coisa. Sentei do seu lado, fazendo-a se virar para mim imediatamente.

- Gostou? – perguntei sorrindo.

- É lindo, Edward.

- Obrigado. – eu disse enquanto segurava seu rosto, olhando-a nos olhos. – Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – sorri com sua resposta e a beijei. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha deliciosa, nossos gemidos era o único som presente no quarto. Descolei nossas bocas para respirar, mas não abandonei sua pele. Ela se ajeitou entre os travesseiros, me dando livre acesso ao seu corpo.

Tracei um caminho de beijos até o seu lóbulo e sussurrei:

- Eu te achei linda desde o primeiro momento que te vi na cafeteria, me desconcentrou no trabalho. – eu ri. – Isso nunca aconteceu comigo. – murmurei.

- Nem comigo.

- Eu não queria fazer nada, além disso... – sussurrei, e a beijei rudemente. Ela gemeu alto, suas mãos percorreram minhas costas. Ela impulsionou seu corpo no meu e gememos juntos. Suas pernas rodearam minha cintura, pressionei meu membro em sua entrada, mas não a penetrei.

- Edward, por favor. – ela implorou, me fazendo arfar. Com um único movimento enterrei meu membro em seu sexo. Gememos juntos. Aquele corpo parecia ter sido feito para mim, um encaixe perfeito. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e esperei até que ela se acostumasse. Soube que podia continuar, quando ela rebolou aproximando mais nossos corpos. Ficamos em um movimento de vai e vem, hora e outra nos beijávamos, sem contar com as inúmeras vezes que tomei seus pequenos e delicados seios com meus lábios e os sugava.

Não queria ir muito rápido, ela parecia que se machucaria com qualquer movimento brusco demais. Eu poderia sentir o orgasmo chegando aos poucos, chegaríamos juntos ao ápice. Aumentei o ritmo das estocadas, ela gemia alto. Quando estávamos quase gozando, apertei sua bunda com força e a puxei pelo pescoço para um beijo. E então, juntos chegamos ao orgasmo... Senti meu corpo ser tomado por uma onda de prazer, investi mais uma vez e senti meu líquido invadir seu corpo.

Permaneci dentro dela por mais algum tempo, depois caí exausto do seu lado com a respiração pesada.

Ela ficou quieta, parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo.

- Não usamos... – ela disse com a voz falha, mas logo completou: – Não usamos camisinha, Edward. – falou, desviando os olhos para a parede.

- Eu sei. Só percebi quando estava à beira do orgasmo e não poderia... Não queria parar. – respirei fundo. – Bella. – a chamei docemente. Ela me encarou, apreensiva.

- Sim?

- Eu sempre usei preservativo nas minhas outras relações. Estou limpo. Não tem com que se preocupar, ok?

- Eu também Edward. Amanhã eu tomo a pílula do dia seguinte. Não tem problema. – senti uma mudança no seu tom de voz, mas ignorei. Eu sabia que ela não se referia a doenças e sim a uma possível gravidez. Não toquei no assunto, não achei que fosse necessário concretizar suas preocupações. Se caso acontecesse, eu estaria aqui para arcar com as consequências. Nunca a abandonaria.

Puxei-a para os meus braços e nos ajeitei na cama dando um beijo de leve em seu pescoço. Senti ela se acomodar mais junto a mim e logo depois cair no sono.

Tentei acompanhá-la, mas eu tinha trabalho. Ou, pelo menos, avisar a Rose para fechar a lanchonete sozinha. Eu não sairia desse quarto hoje. Não enquanto Bella permanecesse aqui.

Sorri. O anjo que estava em meus braços não escaparia tão fácil assim de mim. Eu iria até o fim do mundo para encontrá-la novamente.

**FIM!**

* * *

**Pfvr, um Edward desse pra mim!**

**Bom, quero falar uma coisa com vocês. A one, neste momento, tem 579 Views, e APENAS 6 Reviews.  
****Com o novo capítulo, elas irão aumentar, e espero que os reviews também.**

**Eu e Gaby não sabíamos como terminar a história, definitivamente. Então optamos por acabar assim, e vocês decidiriam se quer um bônus com os acontecimentos posteriores ou não. O que me diz?**

**Deixem reviews para sabermos sua opinião.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
